dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
TokyoEVOLVED
Song Information tokyoEVOLVED (TYPE1) Artist: NAOKI underground Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED BPM: 70-280 (70-560) Length: 1:36 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY First AC Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX tokyoEVOLVED (TYPE2) Artist: NAOKI underground Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED BPM: 70-280 (70-560) Length: 1:40 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY First AC Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX tokyoEVOLVED (TYPE3) Artist: NAOKI underground Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED BPM: 70-280 (70-560) Length: 1:35 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY First AC Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Lyrics Several voice samples can be heard throughout the song. Song Connections / Remixes *tokyoEVOLVED is part of the EVOLVED series of boss songs. Other songs in the series include: **osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2. **L.A. EVOLVED by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE 3. **roppongi EVOLVED by TAG underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X2. **New York EVOLVED by NC underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution (2010) and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **London EVOLVED by TAG underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution II and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **Tohoku EVOLVED by 2.1MB underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. ***''L.A. EVOLVED'' is a remix of tokyoEVOLVED. However, unlike every other EVOLVED song (except Tohoku EVOLVED), it only has one variation of its own. *tokyoEVOLVED has three versions (tokyoEVOLVED (TYPE1), (TYPE2), and (TYPE3)), all of which share the same intro part. Trivia *tokyoEVOLVED is the first iteration of the EVOLVED series, as well as the first song to carry on the tradition of having multiple versions, originally started by SUNKiSS♥DROP. *tokyoEVOLVED is one of the hidden boss songs in DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY along with SUPER SAMURAI and Pluto The First (albeit only on the Japanese version), and was the first EXTRA TOUR song for DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. One of three versions will be loaded randomly. **When played as a boss stage on DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, the randomly selected version will be simply titled tokyoEVOLVED. However, the version's number will be revealed in the results screen. *As with all other songs with a low base BPM, tokyoEVOLVED will take a longer time than usual in order for the "READY" message to change to "HERE WE GO" and the music to start. *tokyoEVOLVED, along with the other EVOLVED songs, was accidentally made available for regular play on August 17, 2012. This lasted for only 30 minutes, though. *tokyoEVOLVED possibly references an earthquake that struck the city of Tokyo, Japan. *tokyoEVOLVED's BPM is displayed as 70-280. The actual BPM is 70-560. **However, the BPM data from DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX shows tokyoEVOLVED as having a drifting BPM. As a result, some parts of the song may be harder to time than normal. Also, the 560 BPM section actually runs at 552 BPM. *While the BPM changes for all versions are the same, the number of stops differ for each version: **TYPE1: 5 **TYPE2: 7 **TYPE3: 8 *As with all other songs from DDR HOTTEST PARTY and DDR HOTTEST PARTY 2 that appear in DDR X2 and later arcade versions, tokyoEVOLVED does not have its special dance routines from DDR HOTTEST PARTY. The reason for this is currently unknown. Official Song Comment Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts tokyoEVOLVED (TYPE1) tokyoEVOLVED (TYPE2) tokyoEVOLVED (TYPE3) Category:Songs Category:EVOLVED Category:DDR Hottest Party Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Extra Tour Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:NAOKI Songs Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Songs with Multiple Charts Category:Songs with BPM Errors Category:Songs with Dance Routines